


give me one good movie kiss (and I'll feel alright)

by take_me_out_baby



Series: RWRB Fics! [3]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, I haphazardly finished this apologies if it's shit, M/M, bee movie watching, no beta we die like men, slight hurt/comfort in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_me_out_baby/pseuds/take_me_out_baby
Summary: hi this is something I threw together it's like fluff and slight hurt/comfort and yeah!Title from Nobody by Mitski
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: RWRB Fics! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	give me one good movie kiss (and I'll feel alright)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the rwrb discord server (you're all lovely and amazing people) and to my partner for giving me the motivation to write this.

Today was _exhausting_ , apparently no one told the new interns that coffee, no matter how old it looks, should never be thrown out under any circumstances. Alex _knows_ that he’s getting a bit too old to keep spending his days running on nothing but coffee and caffeine pills, but he has to work as hard as possible, because that’s who he is, a trier, and just because he isn’t going to dismantle oppression singlehandedly doesn’t mean he can’t try. 

As Alex enters the door to his and Henry’s brownstone, his _home_ , he decides he deserves a fucking nap, preferably one that lasts a century, Alex absently wonders if this means he’s officially an old person, but decides not to dwell on that. 

As soon as he sees Henry's face, intensely focused on reading the new sci-fi novel Nora recommended to him on the kitchen counter, Alex’s face instantly brightens up, as if Henry’s the only medicine he needs after a bad day, which Alex is starting to realize isn’t too far from the truth. 

David eagerly comes up to him nearly jumping on Alex. He gives David’s chin a quick loving rub and it helps him feel marginally better before he walks over to where Henry is. 

“Hiya gorgeous” Alex says, pressing a kiss to Henry’s cheek. 

“Hello love, how was your day? Good, I hope,” 

“It was fine baby, I’m just exhausted, it’s been a long day. How was your day?”

“Oh I’m sorry to hear about your exhaustion, love would you like to move to the couch and cuddle for a little while, might help you relax a little bit.” 

“Sure, thanks hon,” 

\------------ 

“... You want me to do _what_ with you?” Henry asks, absolutely bewildered. 

“I want you to watch the Bee Movie with me baby! C’mon it’s a modern masterpiece, it’ll be fun!” 

“I’m sorry Alex but my definition of _fun_ is not watching Jerry Seinfeld make bee puns for 90 minutes.” 

“What if I promised to help in all manuscript related matters in exchange for you watching this movie with me,” 

“... Alright fine but that doesn’t mean I’ll enjoy it.”

“Oh trust me you’ll soon change your mind, you’ll see."

And that is how, an hour and a half later, Henry finds himself absolutely enthralled as he watches Oscar-winner Renée Zellweger fall in love with a bee? And then help him sue the human race? Henry had to admit although this movie was batshit he could see why Alex would enjoy it.

“See babe I have a theory that this movie was what subconsciously pushed me to pursue a career in law, I think something about seeing bees stand up against their human oppressors just... spoke to 9 year old me.”

“Please tell me you’re joking… you have to be.” 

“... Ya I am but it was worth it just to see your face,” Alex laughs, big and loud and all Henry can think about is how he’s so happy to have this for the rest of his life. 

“That was _not_ as funny as you think it was, love” 

“Oh I happen to think it was plenty funny.” 

After having the extremely important discussion over who the best character was (Alex insists it’s Patrick Warburton’s and although Henry was originally fond of Renée Zellweger’s character, however he has since conceded and recognized the superiority of Patrick Warburton’s character).  
  


\------------------------

Henry is watching Alex get ready to go to bed, and he’s being struck by the same feeling he had when he asked Alex to live with him in Brooklyn all those years ago, sometimes he still can’t quite believe that he and Alex get to live this life, that despite all the paparazzi and PPO’s they still have to deal with he knows everything will be fine because he’s doing it with Alex, his _husband_ and there’s no one else he’d do rather do all of this with than him. 

“What’s going through that head of yours mister?” Henry didn’t even realize that Alex had joined him in bed. 

“Oh it was nothing love, I’m just… really happy that this is where I’ve ended up in life.” 

Henry might not be looking at Alex directly but he can practically feel Alex’s grin, the one he flashes that leaves Henry weak at the knees and reminds him that he’s _very very_ gay. Henry knows that tomorrow they’ll have to put their masks of diplomatic public figures back on, but for now he’s just happy to have this. 

  
  



End file.
